Harry Potter: The Inventor
by TheHighestOrder
Summary: Harry is devastated after Sirius dies in the Hall of prophecies. Will he use this grief to benefit the wizarding world with his new inventions or will he use them for dark and nefarious means?
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Harry Potter: The Inventor**

**I do not own this content.**

**All recognizable characters belong to J.**

**I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter : New Beginnings**

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. His ears were ringing. His brain was ticking over at impossible speeds attempting to push the images out of his mind. The veil. A man falling backwards into the deathly piece of cloth; his unruly black hair floating behind him in an angelic sort of way. A look of shock plastered across his face as he disappeared into the unknown.

"Stop it!" Harry commanded to himself as he relived the worst moment of his short life that had only happened a month ago.

He hadn't even noticed that his scar had flared up until he began to concentrate on his surroundings. Harry winced in pain as he stared around at the hell hole that was his bedroom at the Dursley's. Clothes were flung unceremoniously over the floor and worn school books littered his nightstand due to his attempts to think about anything but THAT. His copious studying was bringing a surprising amount of comfort for Harry as he usually associated work with boredom and Hermione. Hermione was actually pleasantly surprised and expressed this in her letter to Harry when she found out about Harry's way of 'coping' as she put it. Ron however showed disdain when he discovered Harry's new found hobby and remarked that Harry shouldn't 'leave him'. This had angered Harry for a while as Ron didn't seem to care about his loss but eventually realized that this was just one way that he and Ron differed now. Harry sighed and thought that he may as well get up now that he was awake. He got wearily out of bed and started to haphazardly put on his usual muggle clothes. His hand drifted towards his round framed glasses and he slipped them on, the tape holding them together now long gone. Harry stretched and look closer at his room now that he had retrieved his glasses and saw the lengthy title that he had been reading the previous night.

He picked up the book '**Runes for beginners**' and stared at the front cover. The bright red color of the book was covered in the various runes included inside which were embroidered with a soft golden color. Before his new change in attitude towards books, Harry had thought of runes as a 'Hermione' subject alongside arithmancy due to the seemingly useless appearance that the preview lessons had led him to believe was the full extent of the subject. After reading the beginners books out of sheer boredom however, Harry found himself now engrossed in the study and what it could bring.

He eagerly picked up the book at where he left off with his repeatedly re-occurring dream now blissfully pushed out of his brain and back into the dark part of his mind which he chose not to think about.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and began to read about the different types of runes and their uses.

A few hours later and still engrossed in his book, Harry heard the familiar sound of his walrus of an uncle struggling to get out of his bed. This meant that it was time to move onto arithmancy. At the beginning of the holidays, Harry had noticed the repetitive pattern that his 'family' seemed to follow. As he wasn't allowed to repair his alarm clock with magic and as the last time uncle Vernon had decided to destroy Harry's clock in a fit of early morning rage he had reduced it to mere pieces, Harry had to use his family's boring lives to get whst he wanted to do done.

'It seems that Hermione was right about reading books improving the brain,' Harry thought to himself as he neared the end of the ominous volume called **'Arithmancy; a forgotten art?'**

Harry had noticed in the beginning weeks of the holiday that he had slowly become more observant about his surroundings.

'I wonder what other things Hermione was right about as well?' He pondered inwardly to himself.

'Then again, when was Hermione not right anyway,' He mused.

Harry was then startled out of his seat as he heard the clatter on the window that he usually associated with Ron's owl Pig. The small fur ball zoomed through the window when Harry undid the clasp and plowed into to the opposing wall. Somehow, the owl ricocheted back into the center of the room, seemingly unfazed, and began twittering in a loud and excitable way, holding a letter (which was almost twice its size) in its beak. Harry quickly snatched his letter from the over excited owl and saw the familiar untidy scrawl of his friend.

Dear Harry,

I don't know what's got into you mate! First you don't reply to my original letter within a reasonable amount of time and then you reply as if you've been infested with bookworms!

Have you been meeting with Hermione without me 'cos you seemed to have picked off a few of her traits.

And if you have can you please invite me as well as i don't wan to miss out on what ever you two are doing.

Please send you're reply quickly this time as i don't want to have to wait another month for your reply

From your mate,

Ron

Harry through the letter down, fuming. How dare Ron suggest that he is turning into Hermione (not that there was something wrong with that). The fact that Ron also said "I don't know what's got into you" When he knows perfectly well that he had just lost the last father figure that he would probably ever have shows that he has changed. The original Ron, the one he had met on the train, would never say that, would he?

Harry slammed himself angrily onto the bed knowing that he had no finishing his arithmancy book; not after that.

He decided that he should begin to start his project to keep his mind of his insufferable friend. He had first thought of the idea when he was reading a chapter in his runes book about speed and directional enchantments when he saw his pride and joy, his fire bolt. He instantly put two and two together and began sketching up ideas on how to modify his broomstick using his new found skills. What he discovered when he began looking at how his Firebolt worked, shocked him. Not only was the broomsticks shape not aerodynamic, but some parts, such as the tail twigs were completely useless, only adding to the weight. And that was not the only problem with the best broom on the market. The weight itself could be solved with a simple featherweight rune (the charm would wear off after a few days) which could almost double the speed and acceleration on this poorly designed piece of wood.

This then led him to start thinking about completely redesigning the broomstick using his newfound runes skills which was the process that he now had to begin. He started to peruse through 'Runes for beginners' looking for the correct runes needed for the job.

* * *

**A/N ****This is my first fanfic! ****Please feel free to comment about anything you think I should improve about the story and I must confess that I will not be able to write chapters during the week.****I will attempt however, to upload 1 or 2 chapters at the weekend!****P.S. Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Summer Unfolds

**Harry Potter: The Inventor**

**I do not own this content.**

**All recognizable characters belong to J.**

**I only own the plot.**

**P.S I deleted this chapter through refreshing twice. Arrgh!**

**P.P.S I actually saved it and then it just brought it back to 400 words. I do try.**

***A/N I have decided that, unlike the cannon, Arithmancy will be about the art of creating spells (as i think it will make the plot of the book better)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Summer Unfolds**

Harry woke up as he heard the slam of the front door. He jumped up with a start and, thanks to his months with the DA, he grabbed his wand and whipped it towards the door. After quickly slipping on his glasses, Harry cautiously approached the door of his room. He heard no sound as he pressed his ear hard against the slab of wood hoping against hope that it wasn't a dark wizard and was only a muggle burglar- he could deal with those. When no further sound reached his ears, he gently pushed the door open, cringing when the door squeaked loudly. He stared into the blackness of the stairway, unable to discern what was down there. Unable to see without performing magic, Harry decided to risk it by turning on the light. The proceeding click seemed to deafen him as his adrenaline pumped through his body. There was no sound. Not a footstep, not a breath. As harry turned around, deeply confused, he spotted a note that he could have sworn was not there a moment ago:

_Look behind you!_

Harry whipped his head around, wand once again at the ready, and saw...

Nothing. Confused even more, Harry once again turned to face the note:

_HA HA!_

_I tricked you!_

_You were always inferior to me!_

_Mum told me to tell you that we have gone out to get dad a new car_

_(as long as it keeps me away from you)_

_So you shouldn't be worried about no one being in the house. (HA)_

_Your former punchbag owner,_

_Dudders_

Harry was seething as he stomped back into his bedroom and flung himself onto his bed.

'I wonder how long it took him to come up with that one,' Harry thought to himself.

'The fact that he doesn't know what I've been through just shows how ignorant he is' He muttered.

The strewn papers from last nights "rebuilding brooms" project cluttered the room thanks to his pacing. He was struggling to come up with a cheap way of making the brooms aerodynamic and, well, fast and he had come to the conclusion that this "making business" thing was much harder than he had first perceived it to be.

If only he had a way to somehow do magic outside of school without getting caught by the ministry or Dumbledore (who always meddles in whatever Harry does). But he did. What if... No. No way would that work. What if he found a way to transfer the trace onto something else; an inanimate object that he could carry around, whilst he would be free to do any magic in the comfort of his (well, the Dursleys) own home.

And then, his thoughts came crashing down with those very same words; what if. What if Dumbledore had other ways of tracking his magic (it would explain how quickly he knew about his patronus in fifth year) or, worst still, the ministry had other ways of tracking him. He sighed and lay once again back into his bed it was a shame that his own mind had broken him away from a momentary state of euphorics. I was then that he realized:

'Wait what about...' and his mind exploded into memories. First his wandless casting of Lumos against the Dementors (which he was not apprehended for) and then the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore where the frequent use of wandless casting he had missed when he was originally in the chaos of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. If he didn't use his wand then, by logic, he couldn't be tracked due to his trace not detecting his wand doing magic. There was only one problem with this idea however. Harry knew that wandless casting was an incredibly mind exhausting skill and required a strong magical resolve to do so. But, it was possible. It also moved his priority list from the new and improved broomstick as being number one to- Breakfast his body was suggesting.

As he was eating his many slices of buttered toast (which he helped himself to out of the Dursleys fridge) Harry began pondering what was stopping everyone from doing wandless casting? What was the different between normal casting and this archaic art? And how could he learn to complete his latest goal. Arithmancy was surely the answer. It was the key to the language of magic and it had to have something to do with wandless casting. He resolved that he would need to head back upstairs to look into the subject of *Arithmancy with a keener eye. If he could master this then he would finally be free at last.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello again!**

**I am sorry that this chapter is slightly smaller than the last but I couldn't think of a way to carry on this particular section of the story.**

**I will however have the next chapter up earlier than this time..**

**Perhaps, now! **

**[Evil Laughter ensues]**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review to tell me what to improve and to speculate what is going to happen next!**

**(even though that chapter is already out)**

**See you in the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Let the magic begin!

**Harry Potter: The Inventor**

**I do not own this content.**

**All recognizable characters belong to J.**

**I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Let the magic begin!**

Harry furrowed his brow as he stared intently at the book he was reading; 'Advanced Arithmancy: The mystical art'.

" This subject seems to get more and more complicated as I investigate it!" Harry mumbled to himself. " I just don't see how to...' Harry rubbed his eyes and stared hopefully back at the page he was reading: 'The magical essence then uses the intent from the incantation to pulse out of the vessel in the desired form'

This was it. The reason behind wands and their real uses; it was for channelling the magic, not creating it. The cores were merely to help the magic flow through the similar magical identity.. This means that it makes it easier for the ministry to catalogue underage magic as all of the different wand cores give off particular magical signals.

Harry smacked himself on the forehead.

" This means that if I channel my magic through my hand or finger then the magical trace will be different from the one that both the ministry and Dumbledore are monitoring!" Harry exclaimed. it was time to get to work.

Harry was trying to remember how it felt throughout his body as he cast magic through his wand but he couldn't remember the feel even though he had been doing it for years.

'It's probably because the wand is where the magic is centred so I never feel it' Harry thought, growing more and more frustrated. After another five minutes of deep concentration, trying to remember the feeling of magic coursing through his body, Harry growled in frustration and the Arithmancy book he had been using flew across the room.

Harry didn't notice what he had done for anther ten seconds and then it dawned on him. He had just used accidental magic! Wandless! He tried to remember the feeling as the book flew across the room and he remembered a warm feeling, centred on his hand that seemed to flow though his body.

He tried to replicate it by thinking deeply about the feeling that he could sense around his hand and he spoke the incantation: Wingardium Leviosa!

'Better start with the basics,' Harry thought. To his surprise, he felt that same sensation flowing through him; it was euphoric. The book shivered and slowly but surely, began to rise into the air. Harry gave a whoop as he saw this which then broke his concentration, causing the book to fall. This was the start. The start of him performing magic at will for the greater good of both him and the greater wizarding society.

* * *

Now that Harry had finally figured out the secret behind the ancient art, he now had a very busy schedule for the rest of the summer. Between his newly invigorated task of creating a new broom stick and his 'discovery' of wandless magic, Harry didn't have much time at all t relax. He needed the wandless magic to create whatever he wanted without anyone noticing and he needed the development of the broomstick to keep himself sane.

Although he liked the new mind he had thanks to reading, he had to think about the consequences of overworking as he had seen Hermione in this state of mind many times before (usually when she had neither Harry or Ron for friendship).

Thinking about it, Harry wondered which way Hermione would side with this new rift between himself and Ron. Would she stand with best friend or with her potential boyfriend. It was hard to see how Hermione and Ron would work together due to their constant arguing but it was impossible to deny that they didn't fancy each other (even a troll could see that yet somehow they couldn't). Harry sighed and tried to push away any thoughts concerning his ginger friend. as he began his attempts at wandless magic for the second time that day (on the first, he had set his parchment on fire by accident). The book that he was attempting to levitate into the air rose quickly due to his increase in confidence.

He controlled it fluidly and even made it do barrel roles in the air. This new handling convinced Harry that it was time to go to the next level; it was time for Transfiguration.

_**A/N**_

**Yay! Another chapter in one day?!**

**Yes, I have been working on both this week as the concepts for both were in my head, I just needed to write them down.**

**With luck, I may also be able to upload another chapter by Sunday if I can type and think it up today.**

**Please follow and review if you enjoyed or if you have any burning questions you would like to ask me.**

**Have a nice weekend!**

**P.S I managed not to delete this one so yay for my sanity!**

**P.P.S I is the Easter Holidays for me in Britain for the next two weeks so new chapters will either be uploaded when I finish them or will be uploaded at the weekend as normal. Comment to decide which onw suits you best! **


	4. Chapter 4:To Apparate or not to Apparate

**Harry Potter: The Inventor**

**I do not own this content.**

**All recognizable characters belong to J.**

**I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 4: To Apparate or not to Apparate**

Harry thought the word difficult was an understatement if talking about wandless Transfiguration. The step up from Wingardium Leviosa to this was ridiculous and Harry thought that he knew why. The intent needed for this was far greater due to the nature of transfiguration; there wasn't an incantation for every individual transfiguration which means that it needs to use deliberation for it to function correctly.

Harry groaned as he attempted for the umpteenth time one boiling Saturday morning a simple change from a match to a pin (his first transfiguration at Hogwarts) and only noticed, yet again, that he had only made it shiny and not pointed like it was supposed to be. It was like learning magic for the first time again. The more harry thought about wandless transfiguration, the more he started to wonder whether Occlumency had anything to do with it as they both required a great sense and strength of mind.

'It was a shame then,' Harry thought 'That I am hopeless at Occlumency,' But then again, he pondered, Snape wasn't the best teacher out there for him anyway thanks to his instant hatred of Harry the moment he entered the school. Maybe Snape was teaching Occlumency like he taught Potions; without any theory and just straight into it without any further explanation. Maybe, those Occlumency lessons were actually weakening his mental capacity rather than strengthening it.

He would have to check for books on Occlumency next time he visited Flourish and Blotts as he was sure that he would be taught better from a book than from the greasy bat himself. Harry thought hard about visiting Diagon alley as he was trying to remember his first real introduction to the wizarding world and suddenly, he heard a crack like a whip. His eyes flew open and his arm flew out to reach his wand on his bedside table and then he froze as he realised that he was no longer in his bedroom, but at the entrance to Diagon alley itself.

He had unintentionally Apparated. His original amazement at the feat that he had just achieved was quickly washed away by the raw fear about what would have happened if he had splinched himself of Apparated on top of some Muggle in the neighbouring street. Still, that was some feat, Appating without a splinch at his age, hell, even some adult wizards could not do this perfectly yet he, a 16 year old boy, had done it first time. Now, Harry was glad that he had not been holding his wand when he had Apparated as he would have disappeared from number 4 Privit drive which would have caused alarm bells to ring in high up places. At least now he could finally buy some more books (he was really starting to sound like Hermione now)

Harry always felt a sense of awe when he stepped into Gringotts. Ever since he was 11 years old, it seemed to amaze him in a new way and this time, it was the sheer size of the main room that still allowed wizards to enter (as Gringotts had a far larger premises than most wizards believed). Harry glided across the smooth marble floor as he headed towards the 'Wizard Help desk' which was manned, or more accurately goblined, by the only goblin he knew; Griphook.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The Goblin grumbled in a bored manner.

"Griphook, can you take me to my savings vault?" Harry questioned, trying his hardest to be as polite as possible. The Goblin looked startled at the mention of his name as if no one ever used it.

"Why certainly Mr Potter, can I just ask for a drop of your blood so we can see if it is really you. And if it is someone using polyjuice then we will pick it up as well. Can I also ask why, being a wizard of your stature, would you remember the name of a low level goblin like me?"

"Well, you was one of my introductions to the magical world so your name has stuck with me. And yes you can; do you have anything to prick my finger on?" Looking more and more confused for some reason, Griphook gave Harry a golden pin that had runes traced into it.

"Hmm so this can also trace the lineage of the user as well. I am glad that you have such extensive security methods Griphook!" Harry conferred to the goblin.

"You are definately one of the more observant wizards that have walked in these halls Mr Potter!" Griphook said as Harry let a drop of his blood fall onto the stone slab beneath the pin.

"Yes. You are safe to go to your vault now,"

"Griphook, could I have the pleasure of you escorting me to my vault please?"

"Yes of course Mr Potter. Please come with me then." And Harry followed the goblin into the deeper parts of the bank.

**_A/N_**

**Hello again!**

**As I said in the previous chapter, I will now be able to upload more chapters thanks to the easter break so hopefully more chapters will come out this week.**

**Please feel free to review to state any problems you have and follow to get the next chapter when it comes out.**

**See you in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5: Goblin Territory & Diagon

Harry** Potter: The Inventor**

**I do not own this content.**

**All recognizable characters belong to J.**

**I only own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Goblin Territory & Diagon**

As the cart that Harry was in began to trundle deeper into the bank, Harry stared around in awe at the magnificent appearance of the goblin empire. The impossibly high ceiling seemed to stretch on and the chasm that was underneath him was shrouded in darkness and it seemed to Harry that this was another one of those fabled 'Gringotts defenses' that Hagrid banged on about on Harry's first visit. As they began to slow down (which was quite an achievement thanks to the speed at which they were traveling) Harry could now see the vault that he had first visited on his 11th birthday with a golden 687 emblazoned on the front. He also began to wonder why a family as old as the Potters had such a high number but he just waved it off as being another mystery that he would not be able to solve. They both stepped out of the 'infernal cart' as Hagrid had called it and stepped towards the door that whilst looking impressive for his younger self, was only two meters tall.

"Stand back!" Griphook muttered as he began to stroke the front of the door. This did not add up to his previous experience with his vault as it had just been opened with a key.

"I thought that that security feature was only used for the highly important vaults!" Harry exclaimed. Griphook gave a grim smile before answering and then said

"But Mister Potter, you are wanted by one of the most powerful wizards in the world so we can't be having a Gringotts break-in or our reputation would not be anywhere near as strong" The conversation ended as the clatter of the door being opened filled his and the mountains of golden galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts. Harry then realized that he had nothing to put the money that he needed in so he turned around to Griphook and asked him if he had a bag to carry his money in.

"Could I interest you in a dragon skin money pouch Mister Potter? They can carry immense amounts of money thanks to the undetectable extendable charm that is placed upon it and also, with a small fee, you would be able to withdraw money at any time or place from the pouch directly from your vault. They can be extremely useful at times, I can assure you." Harry's eyes widened at the thought that he would never have to worry about returning to Gringotts if he had this pouch on him.

"What would happen if I lost the pouch though; could anyone access my vault?" At this point, the goblin full on smiled for the first time and it quickly turned into a sly grin.

"And that, Mister Potter, is where goblin expertise truly shines out. The pouch is to only attached to your blood so no one could open it without you touching it and also,you only have it when it is needed and it is called so even if someone managed to get there hands on it, the moment that it left your hands, it would do a sort of elementary apparition back to Gringotts." Harry considered for a moment on what to do and then asked Griphook:

"Could I get one from you Griphook?"

* * *

Harry stepped back onto the marble surface of the entrance to Gringotts; a smile etched onto his face now that he had found a way to get around 'Dumdore' as Harry was starting to call him. Harry recalled back to when Griphook informed Harry that Dumdore was watching Harry's account for any excessive spending. Harry had immediately asked Griphook if the money pouches were detected in this monitoring but Griphook gave him another sly goblin smile which informed him that it in fact didn't (he was starting to like that goblin more and more thanks to his mischievous nature).

As Harry wandered past 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' He thought back guiltily at his project that he had half forgotten after his apparition and grumbled as he saw the usual crowd of ten year olds looking in awe at the Firebolt. It was over three years old, surely there was something new to ogle at after that amount of time. Harry snorted as he remembered his expression when he had first unwrapped the broom and his bemused face faded as he thought that he would definitely give his Firebolt back for one more conversation with his god father. No. He had to move on.

* * *

The moment he entered 'Flourish and Blott's' he realized that the normal hubbub around the shop was not there and a moment later, he remembered that he had Apparated here well before term time so there was no chance of a crowd. He looked around the shop slowly, drinking in the image that he normally did not have the time to see. Hundreds of books, piled from the floor to the 12 foot high ceiling (obviously held in place with a balancing rune) with a large number of subjects, all beckoning the new shopper to pick up them rather than one of the other ten thousand or so books. He immediately gravitated towards the DADA section of the shop where a sign hung limply from the ceiling and as soon as he stepped into the near vicinity, one of the more difficult to reach books seemed to glow with a faint golden light. As soon as he saw this, as stunned as he was, he said in a clear voice:

"DADA book 865 please," The dusty book floated down towards him, the dust seemingly flying off it (though it probably was, just by using magic). As soon as Harry looked at the title his eyes widened...

* * *

_**A/N**_

**I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger!**

**I also would like to wonder if any of you readers are bored with the Dumbledore and Ron 'bashing' but I have always thought that Dumbledore seemed manipulative and secretive when he had no need to be and that Ron was pretty useless to the Golden Trio and was never a proper friend to Harry _Ahem! _Goblet of Fire _Ahem!_ So that is my reasoning!  
**

**feel free to leave a review on how you think the story is going and if you think that I should change anything and also please follow so you know when the next chapter is coming out.**

**See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6: An Influx of Knowledge

**Harry Potter: The Inventor**

**I do not own this content.**

**All recognizable characters belong to J.**

**I only own the plot.**

_**A/N**_ **1 Galleon is worth 20£/ 26$**

* * *

**Chapter 6: An Influx of Knowledge**

Harry shuffled around the near empty bookshop, looking for more books that could help him in the fight against Voldemort with the shop owner looking suspiciously at him the entire time. 'if he does that to every customer,' Harry thought to himself,'Then I'm surprised that he gets any business done. He probably scares half of the customers away with that stare,' He picked up another book which was titled **'****Advanced Ancient Runes'** that would help him to further his studies in broom making, a book that contained a plethora of useful dueling spells and **'The Magic of the Four Founders' **which had gained his attention with an old Hogwarts badge that covered most of the cover and also through the legends of the magic that The Founders had both used and created. As he stood at the counter of the shop, dragon skin money pouch in hand, Harry took a good look at the shop keeper that had been staring at him during his time browsing the various books and started to wonder if he had seen him somewhere but thought that it would be rude to ask and also he had realized that he could see the man yet he could not describe what he looked like.

'Must be a kind of compulsion charm,' Harry thought to himself as he handed over the necessary 6 galleons for the purchase.

When Harry left the shop, he could no longer remember the mysterious man at all.

* * *

Harry looked around shiftily to see if there was anyone watching him and then thought strongly of his bedroom at Number 4 Privit Drive. He heard the crack but when he opened his eyes, he saw the familiar swing from the park in Little Whinging and shivered at the thought of a muggle seeing him. He should have used a disillusionment charm but unfortunately, his wandless skills were not at the level he would like them to be. The park still held some warmth from the summer that was attempting to cling onto nature but the occasional gust of wind prevented him from feeling comfortably warm. As he began the short walk back to Privit Drive, he noticed a crowd of people that were all to familiar; Dudley's gang. He tried to stay out of there sight, not willing for a confrontation but too late, Dudley had seen him. Expecting him to call out, Harry attempted to shift further into the shadows but no such thing occurred. In-fact, Dudley almost seemed scared when he saw him and Harry was perplexed about why 'Boxing champ Dudders' would be scared of him. Then, a sudden possibility made Harry go pale very quickly. There was a minuscule chance that Dudley had seen him practicing his wandless magic and, when seeing him not get expelled for it, began to think that Harry had found a way to break the rules (which he had). He had not had a complaint from his Aunt yet so Dudley hadn't gone 'running for mummy'. This meant that Dudley was scared of the backlash from Harry which would definitely work in Harry's favor. A smirk grew onto his face.

* * *

Harry flopped onto his bed. Well that was an eventful day. He had somehow furthered his wandless skills enough that he could Apparate (but this might have just been due to his ability to escape Dudley with this method when he was younger). He had visited Diagon Alley without the permission of the great 'Dumdore' and he had got something to show for it with his money pouch that he had gotten from Gringotts and the various books that he had got from Flourish and Blott's. He should probably start reading these as they could, potentially , help to improve his magical skills and also he could maybe put to use the other book that he had been drawn to, the one that had glowed mysteriously. He set about reading that particular book first as it had seemed the most interesting and casually flipped through the book, using his newly found 'reading skills' to absorb most of the information and his eyes widened when he flipped to a particular page:

_**Blood Wands**_

**The old magic of wand creation is one of precision and intelligence.**

**It requires great concentration and confidence to create a wand that does not destroy the owner when magic is channeled through it.**

**Although this by itself is a most dangerous practice, the creation of a blood wand has an even higher chance of death thanks to the very nature of the craft.**

**This is due to the connection that is made between the wand and the creator which means that if the wand is created correctly, the magic will be transferred straight from the wand and into the body, causing immediate death.**

**It is not considered a dark craft yet many see it as unsavory due to its connection with blood therefore leading no wand makers to create this kind of wand.**

Harry shut the book and placed it on his bedside table. The golden writing on the cover read out:

_**The Art of Wand Making **_with the words **Property of Charlus Potter **written in smaller print with, clearly, a golden quill.

* * *

_**A/N**_

**I hope you enjoyed the surprise!**

**What were you expecting and did you like the conclusion of the previous chapters cliffhanger?**

**Please comment as it helps me to improve my writing and story.**

**Feel free to follow & favorite so you know when the next chapter is coming out!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Wizard choses the Wand

Harry Potter: The Inventor

I do not own this content.

All recognizable characters belong to J.

I only own the plot.

A/N 1 Galleon is worth 20£/ 26$

**Chapter 7:** **The wizard chooses the wand**

Harry stared at the golden writing on the book in awe as he realized that this was not only an extremely rare book, but it also came from his family line (which meant that he had just payed for his own property but that was irrelevant). If he could learn something from this book -those blood wands looked interesting- then he would have another way to evade the trace of the ministry (and perhaps Dumbledore). Although this would make his original reasoning for learning wandless useless, he would still try to continue to learn wandless magic as it could come in handy frequently.

After coming down from his information induced high, Harry opened the book again and began turning the thick pages, looking for the one on blood wands. There it was! Page 394! Harry quickly began to read, desperate to learn the secrets that his ancestors held.

_**One way that a blood wand is different to a normal wand is that the wand carries a more direct connection with the owner as it is created through their blood. This also makes it impossible to be used by someone else as it is tailored specifically to the wand maker. Any magic that is within the blood is carried across to the wand so if you intend to make a blood wand, make sure there are no spells or potions in your blood as they could be amplified by tenfold. Another life or death problem that can occur when making this wand is that if the wand core and wood are not combined together correctly, then all of the cores magical energy will be expelled and, due to the nature of a blood wand, the magic will try to travel through the body of the creator causing instant death.  
**_

_**Continue reading at your own risk.**_

Harry looked up from the book for the first time in half an hour, worry etched onto his face. Should he carry on? From the sound of the author, he seemed to think that it was extremely dangerous and did he want to waste his mothers sacrifice on a wand?

"Wait... Didn't the book mention amplifying any magic in the blood?" Harry thought to himself.

Thoughts flew through his mind at the speed of a stupefy as he connected the dots, to give him the upper hand, to give him the power 'he knows not' as Trelawney said.

Now where to start...

* * *

The next time the Dursleys left their home to go to one of there dinner parties -so Uncle Vernon could attempt (emphasis on attempt) to make a business deal with the unfortunate customer- Harry crept out of his bedroom the moment he heard the door slam. He slipped into Dudley's bedroom and, when he heard the telltale signs of the car leaving, he breathed a sigh of relief and approached the forbidden fruit; Dudley's computer. Harry spent twenty minutes trying to turn Dudley's computer on (why did it have to be behind the monitor) and then was faced with Dudley's lock screen; a massive boxing glove with BestBoxer123 crudely photo-shopped onto it.

"Surely not," Harry groaned as he typed in the password 'Hint'. When the computer opened up, he sighed and wondered how stupid Dudley could get. Maybe he couldn't even remember his password -this was the most likely reason- and had to give him a reminder to help.

Harry clicked on the fire colored icon in the top left of the screen and a white glow filled the screen. He quickly clicked on the 'search the web' box and began to slowly type out:

"Oldest...yew...tree...in...England," and hit the enter button. The first tree that came up was the 'Fortingall yew' which was dated between two and three thousand years ago.

"The amount of magic that will be in that tree must be one of the highest in the world!" He glowed (he had chosen yew as not only did it symbolize death (which would hopefully be Voldemort's) but it was also the same wood that was within Voldemort's wand). Now all he had to do was go to Perthshire and get the wood from that wand and he would be able to... Where exactly is Perthshire?

"I bet it's in Scotland!" He grumbled as he began the slow process of typing out: 'Where is Perthshire'

"I knew it! Central Scotland!Arrgh!"

* * *

As soon as he heard the crack, he knew that he had completed the apparition. But had he gone to the correct place or had he ended up in the wild moorlands of Scotland? He would find out when he opened his eyes. His eyes flickered open and his face was merely inches away from his desired target.

"If I had been a bit more careless... I could have splinched myself into the tree. I really need to get better at this apparition gig." Harry muttered to himself.

Now that he was next to the tree, he could feel a tugging at his chest towards the tree and Harry guessed that it must be the sheer magical power that the tree held that was causing it.

When Harry reached out to touch the grey bark of the ancient tree, he felt a sharp pain in his finger.

"Ouch!" Harry yelled and looked down to find a bowtruckle that was made with the same color and texture of the yew tree itself. Harry carefully removed the bowtruckle as carefully as possible (he was vividly remembering the lesson with Professor Grubbly Plank whilst also thinking that there could be many, many more of them). When the bowtruckle felt itself being removed, it squeaked and dropped to the ground, before seemingly diasppearing into the tree.

"Well that was easy..." His sentence was cut off as a huge bowtruckle emerged from the trunk of the tree and strode with confident and menacing lunges.

"Who dares attempt to steal wood from the famous Fortingall Yew? I will smite you with my bare hands!" he roared. Harry quickly stepped back getting ready to apparate at a moments notice.

"I was... I was just going to take one small branch from your magnificent tree to help me on my quest, Sir." Harry thought that flattery was probably his only option at this point.

"What kind of quest, boy! If it is not worth my time then you shall be destroyed!"

"Uh... I was mentioned in a prophecy to destroy a Dark Lord who happened to come back a couple of years ago and it's kind of an only one can live prophecy so I was wondering if I could have your help to build a wand?" Harry trailed off as he saw the look on the bowtruckles face that meant death was incoming.

"It will come with a price. Your life!" Harry, who had relaxed after the first sentence and then proceeded to (figuratively) jump out of his skin. He narrowly missed a flailing arm that flew past him which would surely have killed him instantly.

"Did you never learn, boy! Never ask a bowtruckle for some of its tree! Unless your name is Newt Scamander but you're not so..." Harry tried to apparate but he found that he couldn't. 'The magic must be to strong!' He thought. 'I will have to get out of range for...' He lost his train of thought as a branch came whizzing through the air, missing him by inches. This was his chance. He rolled under a flailing arm and grabbed the branch that the bowtruckle had used as a projectile. Harry skidded under another, much younger tree, and was almost hit by another bowtruckle that had appeared. This one however was a foot shorter than the other one and so he could not run as fast on his shorter, more spindly, legs. Harry dashed out of the fenced off area (probably used to stop people from vandalizing the ancient trees) and felt the tug of the tree's magic disappear. He quickly thought of his room at the Dursley's and let his magic flow through to every particle on his body. Just as he heard the crack of an apparition, Harry felt a sharp pain in his left arm.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw that he was back in his bedroom; that was good. He had the branch of the Yew tree; that was good. He had a grey branch that was at least a foot long; not so good.

* * *

_**AN/ **_**I'm back again!**

**Sorry for the wait on the previous chapter!**

**My Internet was down for a couple of days so I wasn't able to post or edit any files so, uh that's my excuse.**

**I tried to extend the chapter to make up for the wait. so look forward to the next chapter!**

**It will come out quicker than the last one (hopefully) so please review and follow so I can change anything you think I can improve on!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Benefits of Intelligence

**Harry Potter: The Inventor**

**I do not own this content.**

**All recognizable characters belong to J.**

**I only own the plot.**

**A/N 1 Galleon is worth 20£/ 26$**

**A/N I realized that I didn't specify that Harry had the wood stuck in his arm in the last chapter so... Yeah I'm saying it now!**

* * *

**Harry Potter: The Benefits of Intelligence**

Harry quickly scrambled over to his bed, his legs about to collapse from underneath him, and pushed the books that he was studying previously onto the floor. At first, thanks to his destroyed nerves, he couldn't feel the pain of having a foot-long piece of magic wood lodged into his arm (or maybe it was the magic of the tree that was numbing the pain). When he tried to pull it out however, that pain was very easy to feel and Harry clenched his teeth to try again. A soft 'shlick!' sound was made as he pulled out the branch and, expecting a torrent of blood to be released, he closed his eyes and ran blindly into the bathroom before his Aunt's pristine carpet was stained ( which would be very difficult to explain). When he opened his eyes, he saw that there was no blood and stranger still, the hole that had previously been in his arm was closing as _**if by magic. ** _

"Huh," Harry muttered"Well that was weird"

Harry looked closer at the shrinking tissue damage and saw that the new skin and muscle was rebuilding itself from the outside in.

"It must have healing properties because of the density of the magic. I'm sure that I could use this somehow." He shrugged it off and, with the pain almost gone, he got to work.

* * *

For the next week Harry removed some of his blood with a pin prick (he still couldn't produce a cutting charm wandlessly to the level that was at all safe for anyone) and was already soaking the wood in it. He felt a bit under the weather from the shortage of blood that he was taking, but a quick apparition to the Dursley's most prized possession; the fridge was definitely helping him to recover. He was now studying how cores worked and what that did for the caster. His old wand, with the phoenix tail feather, was useful for healing and defensive magic but not for much else.

"Maybe this was another thing that Dumbdore rigged to make me the 'chosen one,'" Harry thought bitterly. Was everything 'magical' that had happened to him down to Dumbdore and his plans?

The core that intrigued him the most, however, was the cores that were on the darker end of the spectrum. They seemed to be much more powerful but were extremely volatile if the wand was not correct for the maker of the wand. This must be another reason why Ollivander's and the other wand-makers did not make them as they were too wizard specific to be safe.

One of the worst ones that he found was Dementor bones ,which were apparently real, and that wand core specialized in reanimation, death magic and rituals; not pleasant stuff.

When Harry turned over the page, he saw the familiar gold writing appearing again in the loopy font:

_**These pages are enchanted to find the core that fits you the most, the one that is least likely to kill you when you use it. I would still advise to be cautious; it's not too late to turn back. If you do continue on this perilous journey then I wish you luck, who ever is treading this, on the wand.**_

There it was again; the warning. Harry kept thinking about it but he always came to the conclusion that the pros far outweigh the cons in this situation. He returned to scanning the page, looking for his match.

* * *

_**A/N **_

_**\/  
**_

**I could leave this on a cliffhanger...**

**But I decided to continue on with the story from this point because I just wanted to get the ideas out!**

* * *

Ten minutes later, when the original buzz had left him, he turned the page and a bright golden light filled his vision. This was it. What would he find?

When he opened his eyes, the initial burning light had gone and a fainter light glowed around the words

_**FIEND FYRE**_

Harry pulled the book closer to his head so he could read the writing that described the core (he still hadn't got around to fixing his eyesight with magic yet).

**This is one of the more dangerous cores as it involves a magic that causes death and destruction where it goes but, if tamed, it has an almost infinite level of magic and can even destroy the dark magic of a horcrux. No one knows who discovered this magic or where it came from but it has killed almost as many wizards who attempted to master it than anyone the wizard was aiming to kill. There is no known way, at this time, to control it or subdue it unless the master of it deems it to be. This spell used in a core can only be done if the fyre is frozen using the advanced Gelada Ignis incantation is used in wandless form which can only be completed by a naturally powerful wizard/witch due to the raw power that is needed. The traits of this core are: Offensive magic, Defending against the most Dark magics and the ability to use up more of a persons magic than is normally possible. Use this at your own risk.  
**

Harry looked away, his eyes shining with excitement, courage and a small hint of fear. Was it worth the risk? Certainly. Would he actually do it? That was the real question. He had risked his life before for something that mattered.

"But you already had a high chance of dying those times!" An intruding voice in the back of his mind suggested "There is no reason to take those risks!"

He shook off the thoughts when a humming noise filled the room. He clamped his hands over his ears and desperately hoping that the Dursley's wouldn't hear it as he doubted that they would be happy with him waking them up with magic at two O'clock in the morning. He located the source as being the blood soaked wand that was now hovering in the air above his bed, dripping blood over Petunia's nice clean sheets. He quickly grabbed it and felt raw magical power flood through him and he blacked out.

* * *

When he came to, he quickly looked around at his surroundings. He saw the blood stained sheets and quickly cast a wandless 'Scourgify' to clean up the mess. He held up his wand arm and saw the grey of the yew tree yet there was a slight red tint that surrounded the branch. It had worked (although the other signs were probably more noticeable). Now that it was ready, he could begin carving his wand into the desired shape and get ready to insert the core into place. He grabbed Sirius' knife from his bag, a brief stab of pain but he managed to think about something else. If he didn't.. Well, he didn't know what he would do.

He sighed and began carving the branch into the rough shape of the wand and then thought surely the more of the wand he had, the more magical power he could transmit through it. But there was also reasons for having a smaller wand as it would enable him to hide it easier and it would also allow him to do wand movements quicker.

Thanks to his study in Ancient runes, Harry decided upon the former and began shaping the branch more carefully. He could always add a featherweight rune to the wand as long as it didn't interfere with the magic of the wand.

When he had finished carving the branch into a shape roughly similar to his original wand, he stopped and thought for a moment. Should he carve anything else into it? Like a pattern or animal that he was connected to? He picked up the book again and began scouring the contents page.

"Blood wands... Core magic... Finding the Wand tree... Ah. Here it is. Wand carving!"

**This art is not as simple as it first seems. On a first look, it would seem as if carving in the wands is both unnecessary and decreases the structural integrity of the wand but it can be far more than that. I have developed a spell that will help you to carve your emotions and characteristics into ornate and detailed hieroglyphs which will both increase your connection to those thoughts and emotions and to you magic. It will make you feel more at one with your magic, similar to that of wandless magic and make your main characteristics more stable and easier to control. The incantation requires a great level of concentration, similar to that of a patronus charm and Occlumency, and goes as follows: motus resistis anima coniungere. If you attempt this, I wish you luck and I hope for you that what you see is to your liking or you may not be able to reach your full magical potential. One crucial factor to this spell is that after the incantation has been spoken, you must let go; allow your carving implement to carve the wan without any disturbance from you. Do this or the wand will be ruined.**

"Got it. Just don't think. That's great," Harry muttered as he began preparing himself. If he messed this up, he would have to go through the whole ordeal all over again. He took a few deep breaths to psyche himself for the risk he was about to take. He steadied his hand with the Yew wand shell towards his knife and concentrated on his inner emotions and thoughts flew through his mind. Seeing Hedwig for the first time. Fighting the dragon in his fourth. Seeing Fawkes in the Chamber of Secrets in his second. Not all happy memories but they had all shaped him to who he was today.

"_**Motus resistis anima coniungere" **_He muttered, not really thinking about that, but those images in his mind. To his shock, he felt his left hand moving of its own accord tracing patterns with the knife into the wand. He kept his concentration steady and the knife continued in its patter for what seemed like eternity. Suddenly, he felt his arm grow limp and heard the knife clatter to the ground. When he opened his eyes, he saw something beautiful. An owl flying at the top with animation that could only come through magic. The phoenix was seemingly chasing the owl around the wand. The dragon shot intricate wooden fire around the base of the wand that curled up in smoke towards the phoenix.

He didn't know what to say.

"At least I've done that right!"He exclaimed, still feeling awe every time he looked at the shell of what was going to be his wand. Speaking of which, he needed to look up on how to conjure up Fiend Fyre and -hopefully- not die.

* * *

He quickly found it in one of the more dark Defense Against the Dark Arts books and was immediately hit by the opening sentence:

_**No matter what, never use this spell!**_

"Well, that was off putting," Harry thought grimly as he promptly ignored the previous sentence and moved onto the rest of the description.

_**This magic is one of the most horrific and deadly spells ever formed by man. If used incorrectly, it could cause the whole world to erupt in flames, killing everyone; Muggles and Wizards alike. There is no known counter to this spell; it can only be contained using advanced warding techniques. Even the darkest of dark wizards would not dare use the spell as there is no knowing whether anyone can control it. I am only putting information in this book to try and stop you from using it as it not only requires great magical strength to cast but it is also incredibly dangerous to both the user and the intended target. The words' fynd be ignis' were ruled as illegal magic the moment the Wizengamot heard of its existence. The penalty is life in Abandon; that is surely incentive enough for you to not try this.**_

'That was much worse than I thought it would be by the opening sentence,' Harry thought 'Though I suppose his tone was definitely fear in that entire paragraph'

Harry tried to remember the spell used to temporarily control the fire (it seemed much more important now).

"Ah yes. Gelada ignis," Harry murmured to himself. he practiced saying it out loud to get the general idea of what it felt like to say it and then prepared himself to summon the fyre.

_**"fynd be ignis!" **_Harry shouted out. When he realized that the spell had worked, judging by the intense heat that he was now feeling, Harry shouted out:

_**"Gelada Ignis!" **_At first Harry thought that his spell hadn't worked. Then, he realized that his nerves just hadn't noticed the difference between the extreme heat of the fyre and the freezing temperature of the now frozen cursed fyre. Knowing that he didn't have much time before it broke free of its icy prison, Harry immediately spoke the spell that he had learned in the introduction to the wand-making tome:

_**"Core Translatio!" **_The growing temperature given off by the melting fyre vanished the instant that he finished his incantation and his wand... The carved animations on the surface of the wand now glowed with an orange fire-like property and he could feel the raw power that he held in his hand. This was it. The most risky part of the wand-making process; would it allow him to use it? Had he done it all correctly? Or would he burn into ashes; destroying the prophecy once and for all, just not in the way that he wanted it to.

_**A/N**_

**That was on long chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I had a bank holiday today (May day if anyone was wondering) so I had more time to write ;)**

**Please follow and review as it helps me to know what I am doing right and what I could do better!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope I see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Preparations for Hogwarts

**Harry Potter: The Inventor**

**I do not own this content.**

**All recognizable characters belong to J.**

**I only own the plot.**

**A/N 1 Galleon is worth 20£/ 26$**

**A/N Sorry for the lack of updates! I have exams coming up so I have only been writing in dribs and drabs. **

**I also didn't know what to write so... sorry! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Preparations for Hogwarts**

The moment Harry's hand approached the product of hours of thought (stealing) and pure magic prowess, he felt the raw power emanating from it. It made him shiver with both excitement and fear as he reached for his new escape from the muggle world.

The moment that he picked up the magnificent piece of art, he wondered how he had managed to live before this moment, without this part of him that had been missing. In a way, it was very similar to wandlesss casting with the level of connection that he could feel. The destructive power of feind fyre felt comfortably warm and submissive, as if it could feel its master take control.

The magic that he could perform with this... It made him shiver with both fear and also a hint of anticipation. The added power of this wand would certainly be powerful enough to power the runes necessary for his 'new broomstick' but that was no where near the limit that this wand could perform at. If anything, HE was now the limiting factor in his magic and he hadn't felt that since he was eleven years old, trying to turn a matchstick into a needle. Who needs incantations, wand movements and practice when you have enough power and control over magic for you to just us pure intent and what you expect to happen, will happen.

* * *

Harry was flicking through one of his new acquisitions: **'The Magic of the Four Founders' **with a look of astonishment on his face. One of the many surprises and secrets that he found was directly at the beginning; the front page in fact. **"To whomever this may concern. If you have found this book and you can read this message then I must congratulate you for one of two things. The first being if you gained access to the book through magical means(which should be impossible thanks to the enchantments me and my friends have placed upon it)and secondly you are the oldest heir to either myself, Helga, or Ravenclaw. Oh. And you to Salazar. this tome will contain all of our knowledge and expertise in magic to the lucky winner of the jackpot that is inheritance. Here we go. The magic of the greatest wizards of all time (yes we are Godric don't deny it) all compiled into a nice simple book for the lucky (or unlucky) soul that finds this.**

this information had brought him to two conclusions; one that he was a heir of at least one of the greatest wizards/ witches alive and two, it seemed that Gryffindor and Slytherin were actually friends, the two total polar opposites in characteristics seemed to be best friends (far more than Ron could say anyway).

'Huh!' Harry muttered as he came to that realisation. "I guess that there is more to the rivalry than that which first meets the eye.

Another thing that Harry came to realise as he continued to read the 'tome' was that there had to be an undetectable extension rune hidden in the book as there seemed to be way too much interesting and useful information in this tome than there should be allowed. Even the contents page blew him away, containing such titles as: **The art of Parcel Magic **and** The Complete map of Hogwarts and its Magic's**. Quickly reminded of the Weasley twins map, Harry flipped to page: 5(I have enchanted this so Helga and Rowena will not see it)1 and was shocked as he saw a map similar to that of the Marauders yet different in more ways than he could count. For one thing, it was coloured brightly, varying in certain areas and overlapping in some.

A key was drawn at the bottom with various wards and enchantments listed (that explained the colours) and also, options were given on who and what should be shown on the map (such as house, teachers, wards and even ghosts!). The secret passageways dotted around the page put the Marauders Map to shame with far more detail given and almost all of the map was unknown to him. There were secret rooms, bathrooms, bedrooms (and for some reason, broom cupboards) and what was most intriguing was the area next to the room of requirement which instead of the usual full and carefully inked lines was dotted. Looking at the key showed him that this multitude of passageways were the potential places that could be used to serve the purpose of the user.

"Who knew that passageways went up to the headmasters office!" Harry exclaimed. This would definitely help him to both sneak around school but also enable him to experiment with his runes without an supervision or interruptions. Harry grinned and reluctantly tore his eyes away from the masterpiece that was the map and flicked over to the next page that had caught his eye: **The magic of the sorting hat and its uses**.

* * *

Harry was busy carving the runes needed for a featherweight effect a few days after the creation of his wand when he heard an insistent tapping on his window. Originally annoyed by the disruption of his work, Harry's mood was quickly altered when he saw the familiar handwriting of one Hermione Granger. After thanking the owl with a few of his owl treats that he had bought in Diagon alley, Harry tore the letter open, wondering what Hermione was writing about.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I was just writing to you to ask how your summer is going after what happened with Ron (I do hope you to have made up).**_

_**Are you coping ok with the muggles and everything else that must be going around your head?**_

_**If you can come to Diagon Alley with me and my parents next Tuesday I would love it as although mum and dad are really nice, I need someone from our world to talk to. Please write back if your aunt and uncle will let you go to Diagon as soon as you get an answer!**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Hermione**_

Harry looked up and smiled. At least he had some friends left!

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As I said before, I found writing this chapter quite difficult. I don't know why, but I just hit a roadblock just after he had his wand.**

**I not even planning the map Hogwarts section but I just thought of and wrote it on the spot.**

**Do you like it?**

**Please review to tell me what I am doing right and wrong!**

**See you in the next one! **


	10. Chapter 10: Of To Hogwarts We Go

**Harry Potter: The Inventor**

**I do not own this content.**

**All recognizable characters belong to J.**

**I only own the plot.**

**A/N 1 Galleon is worth 20£/ 26$**

**A/N Finally made it to chapter 10! It took much longer than it should have due to the hiatus in the middle of may (which I explained in the previous chapter)  
Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this chapter!  
**

**Chapter 10: Back to Hogwarts we go**

* * *

Harry smoothly apparated into the apparition point (thankfully after remembering a ridiculously strong glamour charm which was in a duel section by both Rowena and Godric) and slipped into the growing crowds inside Diagon Alley, an unnoticeable figure lost in the sea of both excited first years and bored-out-of-their-minds fourth year and above.

Harry quickly slipped past the brightly coloured shops that would have drawn his eyes immediately before certain events and headed to the shops that had an increasing amount of grime and filth as he progressed further away from the tourist attraction. This was a more dodgier place than the densely populated Diagon but Knokturn alley had its gems hidden deep inside. Harry stepped into the most disgusting alley yet -harry was sure that the bag on the floor was something he didn't want to see ever come out- and removed his glamour without any nosy person seeing 'the great Harry Potter' entering a place to get his school supplies.

He hid himself under a strong notice-me-not charm and entered back into the buzzing atmosphere of Diagon Alley. Although he had the excuse that he was trying to avoid the public due to the new press over 'The Chosen One', Harry didn't want either the ministry or a certain Headmaster to know about his underage magic and he didn't want Dumdore to find about the founders book (he probably couldn't use it anyway). He could easily cancel the charm if someone other than Hermione noticed him (which was virtually impossible) so no one could prove that he had actually done anything wrong.

Harry was just strolling down Diagon Alley, occasionally looking in at the unique storefronts of the various magical shops when he heard a familiar raucous laughter that he remembered from countless hours spent in the common room.

"Don't worry Ronniekins; you will be back with the 'Famous and Powerful Golden trio' soon!"

"Yeah!" The other twin stated"then you can be back on one of the 'Fabled adventures' You used to constantly spew forth upon us, what happened to them?"

"I've already told you!" Ron muttered angrily, "Harry's being a prat by not writing back to me after a whole week and then, he acts cold to me like we're not even friends!"

"Awe! is the 'Golden Trio' splitting up at last?" One twin said gleefully.

"Are you finally going to start doing your own work for once?" The other twin teased.

"Shut up. It's my private life and nothing to do with you so can you just give me some peace to look at the new Irish brooms that are up for sale"

"As you wish,former golden trio member!" They muttered in unison as if to pour salt into the wound.

"Wow, I didn't think that Ron would be that upset over a small disagreement," Harry muttered as he kept a wide berth around the youngest Weasley.

* * *

As he sat down at Fortisque's for a quick break, Harry heard a familiar voice over the crowds of people which were mulling around the Alley.

"I can't see Harry anywhere, can you, Ron?"

At first, before he heard what Hermione had said, he was glad to hear the voice of his only real friend. Then he heard the mention of Ron and then the sun seemed to dim. Why, whenever he was actually about to do something h enjoyed, namely talking to his friend, did something always have to happen?

He growled, removed the charm with a wave of his hand and approached his friend, a plastic smile etched onto his face.

"I can see him! There he is Ron! By Fortisque's!"Hermione squealed after she had seen him.

Harry groaned internally as he thought of the subtle ways that she could have announced his previously hidden presence to the entire alley. Only Hermione could do that.

Whispers of "Did she say Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?" and "Look, there is the boy that is chosen to save us from You-Know-Who!"

Harry briskly walked towards his clueless friend and a red head that was surely about to be angered by the attention he was receiving. Suddenly, crowds of people surrounded him, asking questions; some appropriate, some not so much. Harry immediately looked up at his previous best friend and saw the tell-tale sign of the angering of a Weasley.

"Did you have to Potter?" Ron snarled in a way that was alarmingly similar to one Severus Snape, "Do you have to make a scene everywhere you go? Do you really need the attention that bad?" Ron was somehow taking some of Uncle Vernon's techniques with the vain in his forehead that looked like it was about to pop out.

"Umm are you ok Ron?" Harry said, trying to at least prevent Ron from embarrassing himself in front of a large portion of the English Wizarding population.

"Don't try that with me Potter!" Ron growled, "You know what you did!" Harry was speechless. Not because of what had come out of the red heads mouth, but because of the lack of intelligence and social awareness that the boy seemed to possess.

"C'mon Hermione!" Ron muttered as he walked away from the crowd of people that gathered around the argument.

Hermione was red faced; stuck between a rock and a hard place. Who would she choose? Her longest lasting friend or the person that used her and bullied her in her first year for being better at everything. There was a clear choice. Hermione stepped over towards Harry and pulled him out of the opposite end of circle of onlookers.

Together, they briskly walked out of view or hearing from the spot of the very one-sided argument and when he was sure that Ron was not following them, Harry muttered "Well that went well."

* * *

Due to the fact that he didn't want anyone to know that he could perform magic outside of school, Harry once again apparated under the founder's glamour near platform seven. He removed the complicated charm from him as he knew, thanks to a quick analysing of the barrier in his spare time, that not only was the barrier actually a complicated rune grouping that used light repelling runes, anti muggle runes and undetectable extension runes, but it also held a small rune sequence, not nearly as powerful, or for that matter, detectable which scanned the oncoming students for residual magic. This meant that he couldn't get to the Hogwarts express with notice-me-not charms without Dumdore noticing; this was crucial for his independence to go unnoticed.

Harry sighed and traipsed along the different platforms, trying to avoid the eyes of anyone he knew. Suddenly, he felt someone hug him from behind. She just didn't get subtlety.

"Good to see you again Harry!" Hermione said brightly.

"Good to see you as well Hermione," Harry grumbled as once again heads began to turn in their direction, "Can we get through the barrier quickly 'cos we don't want another Diagon to happen!"

After he said this, Hermione looked a bit hurt due to his lack of enthusiasm but shrugged it off as they reached the barrier. Now he knew how the platform worked, he understood why everything seemed to warp outwards into blackness before light returned. He confided in this to Hermione as they approached the train and she seemed very excited as they discussed how it worked and what they would have done differently.

"If it was me, I would have made the flight rune pattern along with a charm that could momentarily remove motion senses" Harry suggested.

Hermione frowned and then said "I would have created a fidelius charm around the platform, that way, everyone could find it easily thanks to the Hogwarts letter but no muggle could access it.

"And that, Hermione is why you take runes and I take Divination!" Harry groaned as they climbed into an empty compartment. The bright whistle of the Hogwarts signalled the start of his journey back home.

* * *

_**A/N**_

**Hi again!**

**Wow, another chapter out already?!**

**I must thank everyone who has reviewed and followed; the amount of support that I have received amazes me!**

**I hope this chapter is up to standard because I had trouble writing the dialogue in this chapter but a lot of it needed happen to further on the plot:/**

**Anyways as please follow and review as it helps me to know what you think should be improved about the story or the writing.**

**See you in the next one!**


	11. Chapter 11: Friend or Foe

**Harry Potter: The Inventor**

**I do not own this content.**

**All recognizable characters belong to J.**

**I only own the plot.**

**A/N 1 Galleon is worth 20£/ 26$**

**Sorry for the hiatus! I Don't have an excuse so on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Friend or Foe**

For a few minutes, the duo were in complete silence, basking in the freedom of books. The occasional whispers of a conversation kept the room at a pleasant level without dispersing the minds that were at work. That silence ended when an old friend entered the compartment.

Both Harry and Hermione looked up at the sudden intrusion and saw one Ronald Weasley, dragging in his old and battered trunk. Silence gripped the air as Ron heaved the trunk on top of the rack above Hermione's head. He flopped gracelessly onto the bench next to Hermione; she proceeded to redden and shift slightly away from Ron without him noticing.  
As usual, Ron could not sense the tension that could be cut with a knife, and a blunt one at that.

"Did you see the Chudley Cannons this season?" Ron exclaimed, trying to make a conversation out of silence

"No. I was holed up at the Dursleys as you well know!" Harry muttered darkly.

"Sorry mate!"Ron grumbled at him, as if surprised by his cold nature.

Once again silence cut through the air.

Once again however, the silence (this one was far more awkward with both Harry and Hermione buried in books) was broken by the opening of the compartment door. Personally, Harry did not know who he disliked more at the moment; Ronald Weasley or the pompous blonde ponce himself, Draco Malfoy.

"If it isn't scar head, Mudblood and The Weasel; reunited after your breakup in Diagon? Or has Potter _finally _taken my advice on who he wants to be his friends? I'll give you a hint for free Potter, now you've gotten rid of one why not the Mudblood as well?" Malfoy lectured as he quickly smirked at the look of indignation on all of their faces.

Although Malfoy's dig at Ron was mildly funny considering the way that he had come into the compartment (come to think of it, he could say that about that time on the train back in first year as well) the dig at Hermiolne's parentage got his blood to boil.

"I seem to have struck a nerve!" Malfoy muttered maliciously, "You should really watch that temper of yours Pott..." The rest of his sentence was cut off as Ron lunged at Malfoy.

"How dare you say that about my family you filthy Death Eater scum!" Harry thought that he saw Malfoys eyes widen at this but he couldn't be sure due to the mass of Weasley that was locking the view.

'Could Malfoy be a Death Eater, sent on a mission to Hogwarts?' Harry muttered as the two purebloods fought in a very muggle way, kind of ironic when you think about it. Harry looked down at the two boys; still tussling on the ground with his temper now cooled down a bit. He quickly pulled out his holly and phoenix feather wand (he didn't want anyone finding out about his other wand yet, if at all as it was illegal to own more than one wand without a licence) and stunned them both.

Harry looked around t Hermione and instead of seeing gratitude for the removal of the threats to her learning, he saw shock.

"When did you learn to cast silently?" Hermione whispered with a gasp.

* * *

When the train ground to a halt, they faced a predicament. What to do with 'The Weasel' and 'The Ferret'. Eventually they decided on quickly enervate-ing the two of them and the making a hasty retreat, making it look like they had knocked each other out and presumably leading to another fight. they were going to place bets on the outcome but they felt that there was an example of stepping over the line. After escaping the compartment (which was filled moments later with the loud banging and cursing that clearly showed the ineptitude of the two duelers; it was pathetic.

Harry and Hermione stepped onto the awaiting carriages that were pulled by thestrals and Hermione made a gasp when she saw them. Harry quickly began the conversation about NEWTs to distract both Hermione and himself from the death of Sirius. The journey was far less eventful than that of the train although Harry thought that he saw a large cat following the carriage but when he looked again, it was gone.

* * *

When they entered the entrance hall, they no longer felt the Euphoria of magic thanks to the amount of exposure that they had to magic (not all of it was good either).The sheer size though was still impressive and it brought his mind back to the book that he had bought from Flourish and Blotts. It had explained the ceiling with a detailed description of runes, skill and pure magical power. Candles floated throughout the main hall, trying to make a magical experience for the first years Harry supposed, and many of the staff, barring Hagrid and McGonagall due to the first years coming over the lake. Students continued to wander into the ridiculously large room; the younger students with a sense of awe and the older students with the appearance of trying to avoid looking too excited for work. They sat at their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, the loss of their red hared 'friend' unspoken whilst still keeping up an interesting conversation about what they would be doing in the coming year.

Whilst they were wondering about who the next DADA Professor, they saw Hagrid enter through the door behind the head table and knew that the first years were about to be sorted. When McGonagall entered the chamber, the rest of the school gradually fell into silence. The stool and the sorting hat that it carried were just as decrepit as when he was sorted and Harry wondered if The Hat was supposed to look like that; h would check in the founders book later. The nervous group of first years were lined up behind the Deputy Headmistress, all looking the same yet all with unique futures ahead of them.

It was then that the sorting hat began to sing.

_Hogwarts,Hogwarts all gather round_

_Listen closely to the message I bring_

_Although many will scorn me when I sing_

_My advice is really quite profound_

_It is therefore important that you listen_

_Listen for the message the dire consequence_

_That these repeated actions will hasten_

_If you do not unite together, as one_

_Then I can already tell you the battle will not be won_

_The Four Founders bestowed upon me_

_The gift of intelligence which tells me where to put you_

_However, this is not how it is meant to be_

_The whole school divided with no unity_

_With the Gryffindors brave and true_

_The Huffelpuffs Loyal and teamworkers_

_The Ravenclaws intelligent and hardworking_

_The Slytherins cunning and ambitious_

_Woe betide if the Founders could see it now_

_The traits of the houses taken to extreme_

_This must stop Hogwarts must be clean _

_Of this way of thinking or be forced to bow_

_Bow to the fate that awaits us all_

_I hope that you will heed my warning_

_In this time of need unite as one_

_Or the days of tomorrow will be filled with mourning_

Absolute silence filled the hall until someone at the Ravenclaw table muttered:

"Well that was a bit morbid." Some laughed at that. Others, like Harry an Hermione did not.

The sorting then began with the usual cheering at a new housemate more subdued than normal, mostly thanks to the message that the sorting hat had brought this year.

When the final name had been read out, Ben Snowdon in Gryffindor, Dumbledore tood up and grabbed the attention of the Hogwarts masses.

"I have many things to announce but, as always the power of food is not to be ignored. Tuck in!" He spoke grandly. As if by magic (or house elves), the golden platters were filled with food. Harry, surprised that he hadn't seen Ron at the mention at food, looked up and down the Gryffindor table and could not find him.

Harry glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy with a bloody nose but apart from that he seemed okay. This meant that Ron was likely on his way back on the Hogwarts express. At least he wouldn't have to deal with him until tomorrow then. When everyone had had there fill and Ron still hadn't turned up (which confirmed his theory as Ron would never miss out on Hogwarts treacle tart) Dumbledore stood up at the head of the staff table and the students began to quiet down.

"To our new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back. I trust that you have spent the spending time removing your mind of the burdens of school so it is nice and empty for the new year!" Dumbledore smiled down at them all with his signature 'grandfatherly smile'.

"Look at his hand Hermione!" Harry muttered as Dumbledore raised his hands in the air. His entire hand and a small section of his arm were blackened and dead looking. He wasn't the only one that noticed and Dumbledore quickly shimmied his arm slightly which covered the dead part with his sleeve

"Mr Filch, our care taker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. Those wishing to play for their house Quiditch teams should give their names to their head of house as usual. We are also looking for a new Quiditch commentator who should do likewise. We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn," A man stood up at the staff table, his bald head gleaming in the candle light and a waistcoat, which was straining severely seemed to cast his section of the staff table into shadow.

"He is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions Master!"

"Potions?" Harry muttered to Hermione, "But that means..."

"Professor Snape meanwhile, will be taking the position of defence against the dark arts teacher," Dumbledore announced over the increased muttering. An explosive cheer deafened the room as the entirety of Slytherin burst into applause whilst Snape smirked down at them in victory.

'What's Dumb dore playing at now?' Harry thought

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the student population once again fell into silence.

"As everybody in this hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining strength,"

At this the muttering began again at much higher volume this time.

"I cannot emphasize enough how dangerous the present situation is and how much care each one of you must take to ensure that you are safe. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and each others safety," Dumbledore said all of this with a grave look on his face but then it suddenly changed to his 'grandfatherly smile' as his piercing blue eyes swept the chamber. "But now your beds await. Off you trot!"

* * *

_**A/N**_

**WOW!  
That chapter seemed to take forever to write!**

**I hope you haven't felt the chapter took much too long to come out as it should have even though I should have done it last week ;)**

**Any way, please follow and review to let me know on what you think about the chapter and where the story should go.**

**See you in the next one! **


	12. Chapter 12: For Friendship or Glory

**Harry Potter: The Inventor**

**I do not own this content.**

**All recognizable characters belong to J.**

**I only own the plot.**

**A/N 1 Galleon is worth 20£/ 26$**

* * *

**Chapter 12: For Friendship or Glory **

The entirety of the great hall stood up in unison with the usual chatter that meant the end of the day. Harry trooped up the main staircase out of the entrance hall with the rest of the school, not noticing the frequent stares from the lower years and glares from a few... select Slytherin students.

'Even the beliefs about Slytherin were bigotry, firmly instilled in my head!' Harry muttered as he split off from the main body of students and through a tapestry. 'Maybe it was all set up from the start!' Harry thought darkly. 'Maybe...' any and all emotion dropped from his face. Of course. It had to be his luck. 'It all fits! The meeting at 9 3/4 where Mrs Weasley had blatantly broken the statute of secrecy, the basis of wizarding law, by talking about muggles when surrounded by non magical people. 'Every where else is full' what did he even mean? 'Every time I've been on the train there's been at least half of the train still empty! More likely he's just so thick that he didn't realise it was me until after Fred and George met me so he had to use his pitiful acting skills. I bet it was Dum dore behind this; it normally was anyway!' Harry seethed as he forcefully pushed his way through the end of the passage next to the Fat Lady.

He had thought about the Fat Lady's painting for a while in his period of boredom at the Dursleys and had come to a difficult conclusion; there was no way that a painting could interact directly with the door so it was likely that there was either some ancient magic instilled in the passage way to detect intruders by house (passwords are such flimsy protocol) or there is a runic cluster that can decipher the magic of someone's voice when they say the password as all words of a magical have power. Out of the two incredibly complicated pieces of magic, one was impossible to imitate and the other worked off the trust in children to behave. the answer would tell him the origin of the security of the house. The first option would indicate that the founders had used their incredible knowledge to build an undefeatable security system. The second would likely point to being created by a very intelligent, irresponsible and meddling old fool by the name of Albus to many names Dumbledore. Harry decided to hope for once and tried the first option first.

'Open please!'

The woman just stared down at him with regal disgust etched on her face.

'No.'

'_Open!' He hissed. _Expecting to hear her pompous voice once more and realising that he was running out of time -those shortcuts couldn't time travel now could they-, Harry started feeling for the runic structure in the wall, he was getting rather good at it now, and was shocked to hear a different voice.

'_The wall paper's changed. I don't like it!' _Harry looked around for the voice that he had heard hissing and when he couldn't find it, he turned back to his work.

He then looked up at the portrait and almost jumped out of his skin. There, superimposed onto the Fat Lady's head was a man's with a bright look on his face.

_'Hello young speaker! It is I, Salazar Slytherin himself! Kneel before me and tremble!' _Said salazar, that bright look now one of anger.

* * *

And then he burst out laughing.

'You should have seen your face; it was hilarious!' He said while bent double with hearty laughter.

_'Umm are you okay?'_ Harry said gently, worried for the sanity of the man and for his dress sense.

'_Yes I am fine child! Say, how many months was it since my death? Because Godric betted me that he could turn Rowena's hair pink and I had to take him up on that offer; actually, I wonder if she's fixed it yet.' _

_'I'm sorry but its been more than a few months since your death' _At this Slytherin looked a bit crestfallen but then said:

_'At least they 'great line of Slytherin' is still going on hmm?' _back to his jovial nature.

_'Salazar, you've been dead for almost one thousand years.'_

* * *

Harry would never forget the look of laughter on the paintings face at what he thought was a jest but was later informed to be the sad truth. He bade Slytherin farewell when he heard footsteps from the surrounding corridors and told him that he should replace his glamours or he would be seen.

Harry passed straight through the empty common room and up the stairs to his room in silence, thinking about the conversation that he just had. While it was sad that Slytherin had to face the reality that he now faced, at least it was confirmed that the beliefs about the Four Founders was mostly just made up.

He unpacked while the rest of Gryffindor upper years had a party late into the night and placed his usual ward pattern -which included sound muffling and notice me not wards- and he also placed a one-way charm on his curtains so he could see who his real friends were.

* * *

At quarter to midnight (by Harry's watch) the rest of boys Griffindor Sixth Year entered the room. Ron Seamus and -sort of- Dean were talking about quiditch while Neville brought up the back. He saw the last boy look at his curtains with worry and then glare at the back of a certain red haired boy in front of him. Now that showed promise. Harry also noticed the new wand firmly in Neville's grip and smiled. The fact that Neville could even do magic at all with his fathers wand showed testimony to the amount of power that Neville weilded. Ron glanced lazily towards Harry's bed and sniggered.

'Look at the chosen one getting an early night' Ron said menacingly. 'Bet he wets himself over You-Know-who every night Seamus! He was absolutely frozen when he saw him in the Ministry according to Dumbledore' They both laughed at that but Dean quickly exited the room when he saw the look on neville's face. It was one of fury once more. When he saw that Harry did some quick thinking and weighed up the positives and negatives of what he was about to do. Harry came to the conclusion that it was indeed the best cause of action and keyed Neville into the wards. When Neville took another glance back at Harry's four poster, his eyes opened up in shock. Harry placed a finger on his lips and then told Neville about the fact that whilst they couldn't hear him speak, they could hear Neville when he spoke as he was not in the ward. Neville nodded in understanding.

'As if he'd have anyone else put up with him! His only friends had to be orchestrated and planned; apart from the mudblood of course' At the use of that word to describe Hermione all hell broke loose.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**I know.**

**5 weeks.**

**1.2k words.**

**I'm disappointed in myself to as well.**

**Hopefully no delay will be that long ever again as that is over a full month(except for GCSE months).**

**I will see you in the next chapter and please comment and follow to tell me if I'm doing stuff right or wrong.**

**P.S The spacebar on my keyboard is almost completely broken so that's fun.**


End file.
